The Reviewer's Files
by Air Force Muffin
Summary: A collection of Star Wars fics written in 500 words or less, as a gift for the wonderful reviewers on my story "A Path She Couldn't Follow." Covers a variety of things from all over the Star Wars universes, and some may be inspired by "A Path She Couldn't Follow." Some may be crossovers with other categories. Want one? Find out how inside. Chapters 3 and 4 are canon to APSCF.
1. Chapter 1: Bugs!

**This is going to be an ongoing project. Anyone who left a review on my Star Wars fic "A Path She Couldn't Follow" gets a free 500-word story that will be posted here. One 500-word fic for each user, no matter the number of reviews they've left. Want one? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its related franchises. All credit for the canon characters and canon occurrences in this story goes to the Star Wars franchise, Lucasfilm, and Disney.**

 **This fic is for rosehikari1, who requested Anakin and Ahsoka eating bugs, while Obi-Wan looks on in horror. The inspiration for this comes from a famous scene from the 2003 "Clone Wars" cartoon by Genndy Tartakovsky in which Anakin straight up eats bugs. Here's a link to a youtube video of the scene (IMPORTANT: Remove the parentheses from the link first): (** https:)/(www).(youtube).com(/watch?)v=jA9ksYF1ZRs

Obi-Wan sighed and shifted. The momentum of their attack had ground to a halt, and they were spending far too much time in the trenches for his liking now. Cato Neimoidia was proving to be a tough battle. Currently compounding his discomfort was the fact that he hadn't seen Anakin in quite some time.

"Anyone want some grub?"

Anakin dropped down into the trench, carrying a bulging sack, and Obi-Wan gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Ooh, looks like you got lucky," Ahsoka said eagerly, leaning over. "Did you try drumming the ground like I told you to?"

"Yep. It worked!" said Anakin, loosening the strings on the bag.

"What do you have there, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "I wasn't aware that there were any edible plants on this part of Cato Neimoidia."

"Oh, these aren't plants- these guys are better." With that, Anakin opened the bag, revealing a teeming mass of writhing, crawling bugs.

 _"Bugs?!"_ Obi-Wan gulped, aghast. "I- Are those _edible?"_

"Oh, definitely." Anakin picked a wriggling cricket out of the pile, tossed it into his mouth, and bit down with a disgusting _crunch._ "Not just edible, but _delicious."_

"And nutritious," Ahsoka added, reaching over and plucking out an oversized ant. She swallowed it in one bite.

A few clones that had approached, curious about the prospect of some food other than their ration bars, were now departing in earnest from the scene, and Obi-Wan felt an urge to do the same.

"But they're _bugs,"_ he said weakly, trying to tune out the sounds of chewing.

"Your Core snobbery is showing, Obi-Wan," Anakin said around a mouthful of food, spraying disembodied insect legs in Obi-Wan's direction as he spoke.

Obi-Wan appealed to the Jedi sitting next to him. "You too, Ahsoka?" he asked, watching in barely concealed horror as Anakin's padawan avidly chomped down on a handful of beetles.

"Are you kidding? Eating bugs can be a huge part of a Togruta's diet. When game is scarce on Shili, they eat termites and scorpions all the time. Pound for pound, they've got more nutrition than a full-grown akul." She smacked her lips. "Delicious. You should try some."

"No, thank you." Obi-Wan shifted back, watching Anakin and Ahsoka munch away, and fought down a sudden wave of nausea. _"Bugs,"_ he repeated in horror. "Why _bugs?_ What's wrong with the ration bars?"

Anakin held up an ant. "Can a ration bar provide dessert?" He ate it, licking his finger for good measure. "Mmmm. Honeypot ants. Their nectar's the sweetest thing in the galaxy."

Ahsoka skewered a grasshopper with a stick and took a bite. "Crispy," she commented.

"I- I think I'm going to go somewhere else," said Obi-Wan faintly, edging away.

Anakin shrugged. "Suit yourself. More for us."

"I'm sorry if we _bugged_ you, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said with a devious grin.

Obi-Wan turned away to go find Cody, but not before he saw Anakin throw a termite at Ahsoka.

 **A/N: I too would throw a termite at Ahsoka if she made a pun like that.**

 **Want a free 500-word fic? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review! Then let me know what you want. See the Author's note on Chapter 13 of A Path She Couldn't Follow for the rules.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sith Plo AU

**This is going to be an ongoing project. Anyone who left a review on my Star Wars fic "A Path She Couldn't Follow" gets a free 500-word story that will be posted here. One 500-word fic for each user, no matter the number of reviews they've left. Want one? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review! You must be a registered user.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its related franchises. All credit for the canon characters and canon occurrences in this story goes to the Star Wars franchise, Lucasfilm, and Disney.**

 **This fic is for TheFreakWithTheWings. In my fic A Path She Couldn't Follow, Plo Koon makes some questionable decisions concerning Ahsoka, and TheFreakWithTheWings requested a Sith Plo AU to explain his decisions through the fact that he was trying to make Ahsoka his Sith apprentice. This is an AU of A Path She Couldn't Follow, and this is not where the real story is going to go. I repeat, this is not a spoiler for A Path She Couldn't Follow. Plo is not a Sith in APSCF.**

Plo Koon had wanted Ahsoka Tano from the moment that he found her on Shili. Even as a mere toddler, she shined in the Force with such potency that it took his breath away. And as she grew, so did her prowess in the Force. With her strength came the whispers. That she was rising too quickly, that she wasn't following the Code, that she was too quick to anger, that she made questionable decisions…

Plo listened to these rumors with avid interest. Tano was breathtakingly close to falling to the Dark Side- the right nudge would send her tumbling. But to do that, he needed to be her master, so that he could guide her down the path of power without suspicion.

He was disappointed when the Council chose Skywalker to be the girl's master. But he did not panic, because Skywalker himself was no stranger to the Dark Side. The young Knight would not be able to steer Tano away from the Dark. Instead, Plo bided his time, continuing to project his fatherly image onto Ahsoka while carrying on the secret double life of a Sith apprentice amongst the Jedi. The only one who had come close to finding out Plo's secret had been Yoda's former apprentice, Dooku. Unfortunately, Dooku had approached Plo with his concerns, and Plo responded by disposing with the aged Jedi Master.

He had long since embraced the power of the Dark Side. Lord Sidious had shown him that it was the only way to cleanse the galaxy of its rampant corruption. If he could show that to Tano- who was known for her burning sense of justice- then she would be _his._ Of course, he couldn't take on an apprentice without the consent of Sidious. But… the apprentice always betrayed the master in the end. Perhaps, if he were to take Ahsoka as his apprentice in secret, they could rise up and kill Sidious, and then he would be the true Sith Lord, with complete control of the galaxy.

But to manipulate Tano into his hands, he would have to be in direct contact with her. That was impossible for the first three years of the Clone Wars. However, when she left the Jedi Order, he saw his opportunity. That was why he volunteered to spy on Tano: to track her, to gauge her emotions, to invisibly push her along the path of the Dark Side. It was all coming along beautifully. She was full of anger with the Jedi, and she had even lashed out at him. Soon, he would make himself known in his Sith guise, and offer Tano power like no other in the galaxy. Then she would fall.

 **A/N: This Plo is creepy. It was weird to write him like this.**

 **Want a free 500-word fic? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review! Then let me know what you want. See the Author's note on Chapter 13 of A Path She Couldn't Follow for the rules.**


	3. Missing Moments: Insidious Scheming

**This is going to be an ongoing project. Anyone who left a review on my Star Wars fic "A Path She Couldn't Follow" gets a free 500-word story that will be posted here. One 500-word fic for each user, no matter the number of reviews they've left. Want one? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review! You must be a registered user.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its related franchises. All credit for the canon characters and canon occurrences in this story goes to the Star Wars franchise, Lucasfilm, and Disney.**

 **This is a Missing Moment from A Path She Couldn't Follow- in other words, a fic from the viewpoint of someone else who does not have a viewpoint in APSCF. I may do more of these in the future as part of their own series.**

 **This fic is for RobotRussian, who requested a fic that showed Palpatine's reaction to the actions of the Jedi towards Ahsoka in APSCF. I wrote it from Palpatine's point of view, in which Anakin tells him what has happened. This happens at the same time as the events at the beginning of Chapter 13 of APSCF. This is in the APSCF universe, and it is part of the APSCF storyline. This is part of the APSCF canon.**

"The Jedi did _what?!"_

Palpatine turned to face Skywalker, making sure that his face held the right mixture of outrage and disbelief, despite the fact that he was actually elated.

"They've been tracking every movement Ahsoka made for the last five weeks. They had Plo Koon spying on her. They won't even let her leave the planet," Skywalker said bitterly.

Inwardly, Palpatine was beyond pleased by this. Skywalker's attachment to his padawan was his greatest weakness. And now the Jedi had given the Sith Lord a delightful opportunity to bring his future apprentice a little closer to him. Really, the Order's countless blunders as of late were making it too easy for him to act as Skywalker's voice of reason. And Ahsoka Tano, whose existence once seemed akin to an irritating insect on his neck, had suddenly become one of his greatest strokes of luck.

"This news is alarming," he said, in a voice that imparted his weariness with the Order. "But it is no surprise. The Jedi have become too paranoid as of late."

Skywalker shook his head. "It just isn't _right,"_ he muttered. "I'll need to tell Ahsoka about this… then I'll go to the Council and plead her case…" He turned away, deep in thought.

Palpatine arched an eyebrow at Skywalker's back. There was no anger in the boy. Of course, he was bitter, but now he was acting with reason, instead of stewing in his emotions. This deviated from all previous observations. Had Kenobi actually started to rub off on the boy? Palpatine had lost touch with Skywalker for more than a month- in that time, had the boy actually learned to be reasonable and control his anger? If so, that had to be corrected.

Of course, he had several contingency plans for this exact scenario. Perhaps he could give Grievous the go-ahead to attack Coruscant… No, that would be too rash. Then there was his underling stationed on Corellia…

While pretending to look down at an unimportant taxation bill in front of him, Palpatine allowed a sly smile to play over his face. Yes. His Corellian contingency fit this situation perfectly. A solo mission, emotional manipulation, the Dark Side- this would have his plans right back on track. Mia Sangos was his weakest acolyte, but she had unparalleled potential to contribute to Skywalker's fall.

Palpatine stood up, preparing to cast the bait. "I am _astounded_ by the bias of the Jedi in this situation," he said, standing up and walking to Anakin's side. "I had no idea that they were doing this. I will try to reason with them, but I fear that I won't get anywhere. They are simply too obstinate."

Skywalker nodded and sighed. "They seem _blind_ sometimes… I wish I could change them."

Palpatine laid a hand on Skywalker's shoulder. "I share your pain, my friend. But let us talk of things that we can control. I have a mission that I was hoping you would undertake for me."

 **A/N: Palpatine is the best schemer. He probably has thousands of unused contingency plans.**

 **Want a free 500-word fic? Check out A Path She Couldn't Follow and leave a review! Then let me know what you want. See the Author's note on Chapter 13 of A Path She Couldn't Follow for the rules.**


	4. Chapter 4: Worries

**So, for Will_McKenzie, this is a moment from way back in Chapter 5 of A Path She Couldn't Follow, from right before Plo Koon met with Ahsoka. It's from Plo Koon's viewpoint, and it is canon to the rest of APSCF. Plo Koon seems pretty popular; this is the second chapter of The Reviewer's Files where someone requested a story about him.**

Unease.

It was a feeling that had been flitting through Plo Koon's mind ever since he'd accepted this assignment from the Jedi Council. And now it had graduated into full-on worry.

He couldn't help but feel as if what he was doing was deeply, deeply wrong. And perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't. All he was doing was watching Ahsoka on the orders of the Council, keeping an eye on her and ensuring that all was well.

But for _who_ was all supposed to be well? For Ahsoka, or for the Council?

What was more important? Ahsoka's safety and the Council's peace of mind, or her freedom and free will?

Either way, he knew one thing for sure. What he was about to do now was crossing a line that he had drawn two weeks ago when he'd accepted the assignment. He had promised himself that if he ever reached this point, he would stop and re-evaluate his priorities with Ahsoka and the Council.

And yet, here he was, preparing to visit Ahsoka and intentionally lie to her.

That was what separated tonight from all other nights of his mission. Tailing her had been relatively easy work as she moved from the Freight District to Senator Chuchi's office, with the brief meeting with the smuggler named Rosgrest being the only real challenge. His Padawan Daileer had taken a sizable risk in tailing Ahsoka that night, and he'd almost compromised the mission, but all had ended well. At least, all had ended well that night. Now things had the potential to go horribly wrong again. Daileer would stay on the sideline for this one. Plo wanted to handle this alone.

He was just minutes away from Senator Riyo Chuchi's apartment, investigating a report from Senator Cara Tebathia that had left the Council concerned. Senator Tebathia had been blatantly lying about part of her story, but there was enough truth in her words for the Council to tell Plo to make a face-to-face check on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka trusted him unhesitatingly. She would be furious if she knew what he was truly doing right now.

Plo was near Senator Chuchi's suite now, and he could see a Senate Guard posted at the door. He took a moment to compose himself before moving forward. This was for the good of the Republic. That was what mattered most in the end. Even Ahsoka, on some level, would understand the necessity of this. For her, the Republic's fate mattered before anything else.

The Senate guard straightened as he approached and saluted. "Can I assist you, Master Jedi? Captain Jorys Solant at your service here," she said.

"Good evening," Plo said, bowing. "I was wondering if Ahsoka Tano was inside."

 **Hope you liked it! Want one? Leave a review on APSCF and you've got one! (One fic per reviewer only)**


End file.
